


James Delaney - smut alphabet

by Paper_Panda



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: Alphabet, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Smut, james delaney smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda





	James Delaney - smut alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

James is not a master when it comes to aftercare, he rarely gives you hugs. Most of the time, he will lay there next to you, watching how you sleep by his side.

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

James doesn’t have a body part he likes in himself. He thinks he is an average-looking block that no one finds attractive but rather disgusting.  
If it comes to you, he loves your bun. James uses any occasion to spank or squeeze it, even when it’s in public.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)

James loves to cum on your breasts or face but he didn’t mind to shoot his semen deep inside your core. He really loves to see your pretty face covered in his cum, it turns him on.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

His hidden dirty secret is fact that he fantasizes about his sister Zilpha having sex with you.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

James is a very experienced man.Years in Africa did their thing, alongside the voodoo knowledge came sexual knowledge as well. He knows exactly what to do or where to press to make you scream.

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

He loves to hold you close, to feel your body against his, the good old missionary is his favorite.Unless it’s one of his wild rituals. Then he likes to sit back, relax and simply watch you.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

James is always serious, even during sex.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Neatly groomed African bush. James doesn’t really care about these stuff but he still remembers to keep himself clean down there.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He is rough and wild. James doesn’t like playing games with you. He wants to fuck you hard, making sure that next day you will be having problems with proper walking.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)

James loves to give himself a lot of attention and time.If needed, he closes himself in the attic to play with his cock for a while, teasing the tip at the beginning and jerking the length viciously at the end.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

He loves when you call him “daddy” or “Mr Delaney”. Sometimes he also likes to be dominated and tied, but these moments are pretty rare.

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)

James mostly prefer your shared bedroom.He simply loves to make you scream your lungs off for him and ONLY him. There is no better place than doing it in his own bedroom.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

The slightest view or thought of your soft flesh sticking out of your dress can easily drive James crazy. Also when he’s mad, he likes to get laid - he can get rid of bad emotions when he fucks you senseless.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Everything that hurt you is off the list.Everyone knows that James can be a violent sadist but he would never harm you.He want to keep you in perfect shape, both mentally and physically.

O= Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He prefer to receive it. James loves when you suck him off, it helps him relax but with hand in your hair it also gives him the control he loves so much.  
If you will be a good girl for him, you can be sure he will give it back to you. He is highly skilled with his tongue, probablybecause all these foreign languages he uses.

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

James is very harsh and fast if it comes to sex. He almost always chases his own needs and releases. He will fuck you hard and deep, whenever he wants to.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He simply hates them. He loves to take his time with you to make you scream his name.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

James likes to experiment. He still looks for new ways to give and get pleasures.He is very open to new sensations, so he gladly experiments.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He has a lot of energy when it comes to fucking you. Get ready for two to three rounds of wild sex, as long as you will be able to take it. He will stop and let you go as soon as he’ll spotthe smallest hint of discomfort on your face.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

James doesn’t believe in all those fancy sex toys. He knows his skills well enough to know that he and ONLY he can give you a real pleasure.No matter how much you will beg him, he will never agree on toys in bed.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He isn’t much of a tease.When you wanna fuck, he takes you, when you don’t, he just goes take care of his stuff.Teasing is a simple west of time and energy to him.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

James can get pretty loud during sex. He also knows how to make you scream oh so loudly. He loves when you grunt and moan right into his ear, and according him, the louder the better.

W = Wild Card (Get a random head canon for the character of your choice)

James loves to be right next to you while performing his voodoo rituals. He loves to see what he’s doing to you, how your body arches for him in overwhelming ecstasy. And all this without using his flesh.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

James is a little above average size. His shaft is rather thick than long. He also owns rather big balls.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

His sex drive is pretty high.It’s all because of the stress and nerves that he gets from his businesses. There is no better way to let his emotionsvanish then getting wild in the sheets.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

James falls asleep pretty quickly though your sex in exhausting.


End file.
